


Just Friends

by IsisKitsune



Series: Prompt Fics [17]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bisexuality, F/M, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a Fertility God isn't all it's cracked up to be...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [Prompt](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/9218.html?thread=19285762)

Thor sighed as he slumped into the chair hard enough that it gave a soft groan. Tony winced at the sound, _damn Norse gods and their fucking muscle mass, always breaking shit…_ Well, it was a sentimental thought more than anything, at least this chair actually MADE it through the flop.

“What’s wrong? You’re not your usual bellowing self there Goldie locks,” Tony nudged his arm as he offered a cup of coffee.

“Lady Jane and I have… we’ve decided to be ‘just friends’,” Thor grumbled, his usual dominating tone completely gone as he sighed at his dark coffee.

“Ouch, you got the ‘it’s not you it’s me’ talk?”

“No, it was all my doing. Though, it’s not as if I have any control of THAT aspect of my being…”

Tony mulled that over before sitting down across from him, “What? Figure out you’re gay or something?”

Thor blinked then Tony rolled his eyes, “I mean, homosexual. Only going after same sex partners.” Living with the demi-god had taught him to anticipate the ‘stupid question’ look and just rephrase his meaning.

“No, gender means nothing to me. It only matters that my partner is willing and that there is attraction there. Lady Jane wasn’t so willing once she realized my status as a God of fertility.”

Tony winced, “Oh, I see, she didn’t want any little Thors running around? Can’t say I don’t really blame her, I mean- Not ready for kids… But we do have wonderful things called condoms and birth control. No kids, well, a severely decreased to damn near zero chance of happening. Hell, take it from me, I like those odds.”

“She did teach me about those things. Alas, they wouldn’t work. I told her that I could choose not to produce a child during our coupling, she would not believe me. I know the ‘condoms’ would be useless. I would… overtax them. I have seen what happens to them when you exceed their limits, they tear apart in pieces. I do not think my Lady Jane would enjoy having to take care of that mess along with,” Thor just sighed heavily and sipped at his drink.

Tony’s brows furrowed as he sat nearby. “Well, there are always other things you could do…”

“I have tried those as well. They only seem to make my partners view me as a deviant. I only wish to make them feel rapture while with me and I am only thought of as-” Thor grumbled into his drink as he sighed again. “Sometimes being a god is just not worth it. Though, even as a mortal my… attributes remained the same, though I had no time to account for my abilities at the time.”

“Damn, that bad?”

Thor nodded solemnly, frowning when Tony went to take a drink, “She begged me to stop after six.” Tony snorted into his cup, “I must have lost track. I had only counted three.”

“Six?” Tony whistled, “Damn… Nice going.”

Thor grumbled into his cup, for once not taking any pleasure in its taste or scent. “Some days I just wish I was born of another nature. This… gift, is more a curse than anything. I shall never have a beloved.”

“Hey now, some people are really into multiple orgasms, don’t give up just yet.”

“You realize I have been around for thousands of years,” Thor smirked at him and damn, Tony had forgotten the whole ‘immortal to a fault’ thing. “My, experience, has shown me that if my partner can handle one of these hindrances they still cannot handle them all.”

“Okay, so… shooting through condoms and the ability to make your partner come their brains out, how bad could it be?”

Thor sighed, “I’ve hurt my partner before… with just my size. I was young at the time and she kept insisting she was prepared for it-“ Tony blinked, wincing slightly while Thor just pouted into his cup. “I also, I don’t need time to recover…”

Tony’s brows shot up, “Oh?” Thor nodded solemnly. “Wow, I mean, none what-so-ever?”

“Perhaps the seventh or eighth round may take a few moments to catch my breath but aside from that, no.”

Tony gulped noticeable as he set his cup down, “Wow, I mean, wow… Didn’t know anyone could pull that off.”

“That’s the problem, I can’t find a partner that would even be willing to put up with that many rounds, or could make it that many at all. And I’m never even sated by then, it takes far more than that to slack my urges…”

Tony was fidgeting, finally leaving his cup be to grip the table, “How many rounds does it usually take to have you ‘sated’?”

Thor shrugged, “I’ve never gotten far enough to find out. I’ve always had to stop for my partner’s sake.”

Tony liked his lips, “Wanna find out?”

Thor blinked at him, smirking sadly at the hungry look in his friend’s eyes. “You would not be able to handle me.”

“I’m Tony freaking Stark… I can handle anything!” Tony finally got a laugh out of the demi-god, it boomed through the room as sharp and loud as thunder. “Well Point Break, you gonna put up or shut up? Cause after the year I’ve had I could use a brain breaking fuck session.”

“As you wish, Friend Stark,” Thor called as he got up from his seat to follow after.


End file.
